


Hobbies

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Multi, No Renesmee Cullen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Breaking Dawn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Siobhan discovers fanfiction, more specifically: Slash...With interesting results





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I'm almost done with Sex Therapist and Who Killed Bella Swan, hopefully I'll get those posted this week.
> 
> This is a fic that suddenly came to me and I was so excited I wrote it and then immediately wanted to post on it. Its more indulgence for me really, this fic is a lot of fun. I'm gonna try and have Bella have a happy ending in this one, though i haven't decided who she ends up with. Definitely not Alice or Jasper though. Those who know me, know I'm not a fan of Alice/Bella/Jasper fics
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness. I didn't really pay much attention to trying to get the Irish accents right so yeah there's that
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters that right goes to Stephanie Meyer

The lie detecting vampire ran, jumping to hop up high into the trees, where the limbs were thin and flimsy enough for her to know that her sire wouldn’t follow her.

“Maggie!”

“ _Edward moaned deeply as Jacob moved atop him. Riding his cock like a majestic steed driving him closer and closer to madness with unbearable pleasure. The raven clenched around him, searing heat pulsing through him to wrap the sweetest of agony around all nine inches of the older man’s length-_ “ Maggie grinned as she looked down at her sire on the forest floor below. “Wow! Nine inches?”

Siobhan looked mortified and was sure she would have gone a bright red if she were human, “Maggie give that back!”

“I’m not done yet.” The vampire said as she hopped from one tree to the next flipping the page of the journal in her hands as she started reading aloud all over again.

“ _This isn’t what he’d planned on doing for the night. He hadn’t gone there to have the younger man pin him to the ground and give him the best pleasure he’d ever had in his life. Edward went to the garage to see Rosalie after his big fight with Bella, he’d only wanted someone to talk to. But Rosalie wasn’t there, she left Jacob to lock up for the day. He was the best mechanic she had. He was even working on his engineering degree as well_.” Maggie flipped the pages, “You know, I can actually see that as a career path for Jacob.”

“Maggie-“

“Oh my God! You even have Carlisle involved in this as well?!”

Siobhan’s eyes went wide, “Maggie-“

“ _Oh Jacob, I’ve missed you so much. My good obedient boy’ Carlisle whispered as he forced Jacob down against hood of the red convertible, licking a trail up from the ravens throat up to his ear while his hands moved all over Jacob’s sides. Jacob only whined with more desire clawing fruitlessly at the hood of the luxury car that belonged to one of their customers. Edward felt anger pulse through his veins, from his hiding spot behind the shelf. Would he do it? Would Jacob really let Carlisle, Edward’s father, take him mere hours after Edward himself had done the same thing in the very same spot_ -Hey!”

The tiny vampire said indignantly when Siobhan suddenly leaped up and snatched the book out of her hands and landed with a heavy thud on the ground. “I was reading that. I want to know if Jacob is actually going to let Carlisle take him in the garage with Edward watching.”

The older woman looked up at the girl and glared at her as she clutched the book possessively against her chest, “I said no Maggie.”

Maggie let out a sigh as her sire turned and started walking along the path back to the Cullen house.

“What is that anyway? Why are you writing about Jacob and Edward-“

Siobhan didn’t even pause, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Maggie gave a snort as she hopped up ahead to the trees further along on the path. She sat down on one of the thick branches and lay her hand on her forehead as she recited dramatically.

“Oh Edward! Jacob screamed as he writhed in unbelievable pleasure as Edward’s mouth enveloped his cock. Ice cold meeting burning heat resulting in ecstasy the likes of which Jacob never though was possible for a werewolf and vampire.”

“Maggie-“

“If pleasure like this is wrong then he doesn’t want to be right. Even if they’re just as doomed as Romeo and Juliet, then Jacob would gladly give his life if only to have the vampire’s body pressed so tightly against his own; thrusting, biting, forcing the sweet pleasure into every inch of his body. He’d give anything just to feel that long, solid, ice-old rod thrusting into his hot, wet-“

“Alright fine!” Siobhan snapped as she stood still and glared up at her Childe. Maggie opened one eye to glance down at the woman on the ground as she spoke. “I-… it’s just-they’re just stories.”

Maggie arched a brow at her and Siobhan sighed, “It was Carlisle’s suggestion.”

Maggie’s eyes went wide, “Carlisle told you to write stories about-“

“No! No, he just… he thought it would help me develop my gift.” Siobhan rolled her eyes at the last word and Maggie did the same.

Carlisle was convinced that Siobhan had the ability to make things come true just by thinking of them. He even had her try to use her supposed gift to influence their confrontation with the Volturi and after they managed to survive the confrontation the Olympic coven’s leader was even more convinced of his idea on the woman’s gift. Siobhan wasn’t so convinced, everything may have gone moderately well but they still lost Irina during the whole ordeal. Carlisle said it was because Siobhan had only focused on the safety and survival of the Cullen family and its witnesses which is why Irina wasn’t protected but Siobhan still wasn’t so sure.

It frustrated Maggie more than anything else since she believed in Carlisle’s hypothesis, but of course Siobhan ever the sceptic, needed more proof than something that she thought could easily be dismissed as a coincidence.

The bronze haired woman gave another sigh, “Carlisle suggested writing down the things I wanted to will to be true to help me focus in on my _‘ability’,_ but writing is surprisingly difficult even if I was just writing my down my own thoughts. I decided to do a bit of research on writing and I found out about this thing called fanfiction, apparently some authors use it to improve their writing and I swear at first, I was just writing stories about us. About some of the trips we’ve taken and the places we’ve seen but then-“ Siobhan paused and Maggie sat up straight and started to frown. It was so odd seeing her sire seem so awkward and unsure of herself when she was usually so confident and outspoken. Siobhan brushed her hair behind her ear as she finished, “Then I found out about something called… yaoi and slash.”

Maggie’s head gave a tilt, “Slash?”

“It’s… they’re basically just stories about fictional male characters engaging in romantic relationships.”

Maggie frowned, “But Edward and Jacob aren’t fictional. Why write-“

“In most of the stories I read, they’d have two male characters that normally don’t get along with one another falling in love and… engaging in romantic relations.”

“And seeing as how Edward and Jacob don’t seem to get along, they seemed like the perfect subjects for your dirty little hobby.”

Siobhan huffed out a breath of frustration, “Yeah, it’s a silly little hobby, so there’s no reason for us to speak of this ever again.” The woman started walking along the path again. Maggie grinned as she hopped down.

“Oh, I think there’s plenty to talk about.”

She quickly moved around her sire and swiped the book from her hands. Siobhan might be stronger but Maggie was much faster. The Irish woman gave a sigh as the girl stopped a few feet in front of her and started flipping through the pages,

“Maggie-“

“I don’t see what you’re so embarrassed about, these are actually quite good.”

Siobhan paused, “Thank you.” And then she reached out to take the book again only for Maggie to move out of her reach. “Maggie-“

“Now that I think about it, Edward and Jacob actually would make a good couple. Though I doubt that would ever-” Maggie said with a pause when her eyes widened again, “ _Garrett had completely forgotten about Kate and the void her absence left in his heart as Embry crawled up onto his lap. ‘Please’ the native boy whispered, wearing nothing but the shirt that Garrett had loaned him when they came in soaking wet from the rain a few moments before. His hair was still soaked, sticking along his forehead and neck as he leaned in to press kisses along the older man’s jaw. ‘I want you so badly’_ -“

“Maggie.”

The girl ignored her as she flipped through more pages and her eyes practically fell out of their sockets. “ _Paul’s body was warm and pliant, yet strong and unbreakable. The wolf continued to fight him even as he dragged the vampire even closer, clawing at their clothes to rip them off their bodies. The bed began to squeak in protest, threatening to break. Demetri decided to put an end to that. He snatched his belt off the floor and tied the wolf’s wrists to the bed before he even knew what was happening. Paul looked up at his restraints in slight panic. ‘You need to learn to be more obedient mutt.’ ‘Fuck you leech!’ the Wolf growled and Demetri did the same, heated arousal coursing through him at the prospect of taking this wolf apart and getting him to willingly submit to the pleasure that Demetri grants him_ \- Wait who’s Paul?”

“He’s one of the wolves from the reservation, the big grey one.”

“Oh, the big angry one.”

“Yes.” Siobhan said reaching out to take the book again, this time Maggie didn’t even bother trying to stop her as she frowned, “Why a member of the Volturi? Why Jacob’s father and Marcus?”

Siobhan’s eyes went wide, “Marcus-“

“That’s the first one I read actually, before I noticed all the others,” The girl said with a grin. Vampire intellect can be quite useful. “Billy stood up from his crouch, blood seeping under his shirt and under his skin from his first feed, eyes glowing red. Marcus felt arousal take him the moment he saw the native sink his teeth into his victim’s neck before turning to face him. His mate; his proud, stubborn mate. The one he turned to regain control of his legs, to have a new life. A life with Marcus. Marcus couldn’t stop himself from grabbing a hold of the man and forcing him back against the nearest wall, ready to take him right there without any care for anyone that might see the intimate act.”

Siobhan sighed, “It’s just a story Maggie.”

“Well I understand that.” the girl said catching up to walk beside her sire, “But why pair the wolves up with vampires? We weren’t exactly meant to get along.”

“It’s a common rule in fanfiction actually. If they hate each other then they’re probably in love with one another.”

“That doesn’t make much sense.”

“Making sense isn’t the point.”

“I suppose when its that sexy it doesn’t have to make sense.” The girl teased and Siobhan gave a snort as she shook her head. A thought suddenly came to mind and she grinned as she inched her head forward and looked up at the older woman, “Have you ever written anything about me?”

Siobhan looked at her in shock, “What-of course not Maggie!”

“Well why not?! Aren’t I good enough for your shapeshifter/vampire fantasies?”

Siobhan stopped, “That’s not the point.”

The girl’s eyes lit up, “You can pair me up with that female wolf that’s part of Jacob’s pack, Lisa… Leah!”

“Absolutely not.”

“Why, I mean, have you written about Leah before?”

“No.”

Maggie blinked as that familiar tremble she felt whenever someone was lying ran along her skin.

“You did! With who?”

Siobhan shut her eyes and let out a sigh, “Maggie why does it even-“

“I’ll just check for myself-“

“No!” Siobhan said clutching the book to her chest and turning away from the smaller vampire, “Alright fine, its Alice.”

“Alice?!” Maggie asked incredulously, “I mean, Alice is lovely but-“

“Maggie, they’re just stories.” Then Siobhan fixed the girl in a stern glare, “It’s just… I suppose I got side tracked during my training. They don’t mean anything so for my sake just please keep this to yourself. Don’t tell anyone not even Liam.”

Maggie gave Siobhan a soft smile, “Of course. Not that I see much reason for it. They’re actually quite good.”

Siobhan couldn’t help but smile herself, “Thank you las, its actually quite nice having some input on them. I’m still a bit nervous about my writing. Just thinking about my gift when I write is… stressful.”

“Well, don’t think so hard. You’ll get it right eventually.” Maggie shrugged, “ As for this, they really are just stories. No harm in keeping this dirty little secret.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward walked into the garage only to pause when he saw Jacob bent over the open bonnet for Rosalie’s red convertible, reaching out to grab a tool every now and then as he fiddled with the car.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing mutt?” Edward hissed as he moved closer, just knowing that Rosalie would make both of them pay if she found out a shifter was messing with her car for reasons unknown. Plus, what was Jacob doing messing with Rosalie’s car anyway? Why is he even in the garage?

Jacob glanced up at the vampire and rolled his eyes, “Blondie said she had a problem with her car, I was bored, Blondie said I could check out her car for her. End of story. Get lost.”

Edward frowned, “Rosalie asked you to look at her car?”

“I don’t know why. I think she just wanted me out of the house.” Jacob rolled his eyes as he brought his gaze back down to the car. “If you don’t believe me then you can go ahead and ask her yourself. Now, get lost.”

“This is my house.”

“And you’re annoying me, in your house.” Jacob said, not even looking back once, “I thought you went out hunting with Bella, or sucking face or whatever it is you two do these days. Why aren’t you with her?”

Edward’s jaw clenched.

He was supposed to be out hunting with Bella, but they got into an argument and Edward just thought it would be best if they had a bit of time apart to cool off. He’d gone back to the house, hoping to speak with Carlisle or Alice or maybe even Jasper but found the house practically empty. With only Emmett and Rosalie in the house and Jacob in the garage. All the other vampires seemed to be out as well. He decided to go see what the wolf was up to. Not that he’s entirely sure why he wanted to go and check in on Jacob in the garage. He just never had the chance to properly thank Jacob, for everything he’d done. Even going as far as being exiled along with Leah, Seth and Embry for protecting Bella when the pack found out that she was bitten and in the middle of transition. With the house so empty, he decided that was as good a time as any.

The telepath took in a deep breath to calm his nerves, he didn’t walk in there to fight. He went to talk.

“You know Jacob, I never really thanked you.”

“For what?”

“For protecting Bella, for protecting my family when Sam and the others attacked us and for standing by us when the Volturi arrived. I never thanked you for staying here even though you were exiled for your efforts.”

Jacob stood up straight and turned to face the telepath, wiping his hands on the rag he had hanging in his back pocket and suddenly Edward realised that the teen wasn’t wearing a shirt. He almost never wore a shirt but somehow, right then as he leaned against the car with his cut-offs hanging low over his hips and the light in the garage glowing off his skin. Jacob looked different.

Edward almost frowned at his own thoughts.

“I didn’t do any of that for you, Leech.”

“I know you did it for Bella-“

“I didn’t do it for her either.”

The telepath frowned as Jacob shook his head.

“The past couple of years have been hell for Charlie, because Bella kept dropping him and then showing up again not for him but because of you.” Jacob said bitterly, “Bella suddenly dying would’ve killed him. I know you don’t care about anyone outside of your immediate bubble of bloodsuckers but I do. I protected you because Billy begged me to make sure Charlie didn’t lose his daughter. Besides that, I was sick of Sam controlling my life. Leah needed a way to escape the pack but, lone wolves don’t make it very far, Seth was tired of Sam’s bullshit as well and Embry was sick of being punished over something he can’t control. There’s nothing to thank me for. The world is bigger than just you and your issues with Bella. Get over yourself.”

Jacob then turned around to bring his attention back to the car, _‘Frankly, I’m sick of running after someone that never wanted me.’_

The shifter’s thoughts startled him and for a moment Edward didn’t know what to say or do. Maybe he should just leave, but-

“Then I’m sincerely sorry, for everything we’ve put you through.”

Jacob paused, looked over his shoulder to the vampire for a moment before looking back as he started working on the car again.

“Where’s the doc, I haven’t seen him or Esme all day?”

Jacob said and Edward knew that was as close to acceptance of his apology as he was probably going to get.

“They went out to pick up some food.” A small smile graced Edward’s features as he took a step forward, “I can’t speak for everyone but, she’s been thrilled since you all moved in. You’ve given her an opportunity to be a mother. Or at least pretend for a while.”

Jacob scoffed, “Well, she’s not too bad… for a vampire.”

Edward laughed when Jacob continued, “What about the others?”

“Hunting out of state. I think Mary, Randall, Alistair, Peter and Charlotte are the only ones that have left so far.”

“The amazons?”

“Went for a run in the woods, they’re only leaving tomorrow.”

“And Nahuel?”

“Nahuel? He’s hunting with his aunt.”

“Oh.”

Edward frowned, “Why?”

Jacob shrugged, “No reason.”

Edward saw a flash of Nahuel in Jacob’s mind. His frown got deeper, “Jacob why-“

“So you and Bella got into a fight.”

Edward blinked at the sudden change in topic but he couldn’t find an explanation for it with Jacob’s thoughts guarded so carefully.

“What makes you think-“

“I honestly can’t think of any other reason why you’d be here with me instead of her. Am I wrong?”

The telepath didn’t answer and Jacob shook his head, “What you do?”

Edward’s head gave a tilt, “Why do you automatically assume it was my fault?”

Jacob glanced back at him, “Are you saying it’s Bella’s fault?”

Telepath hesitated, “No of course not. Its not uncommon for fledglings to be a bit more aggressive and irritable from time to time. I just pushed her buttons that’s all.”

Jacob gave a snort, “So _it is_ her fault.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“But you wanted to.” Jacob scoffed again, “You know its normal to get mad at your girlfriend. You’re allowed to think she was wrong, just don’t say that shit to her face.”

Edward let out a startled laugh, “We just had a disagreement that’s all.”

“About?”

Edward didn’t want to answer him, it was so-

Stupid.

“Nothing important.” Edward said as he closed the distance between them and stood beside the car. “You know, we’ve already graduated but Esme was thinking about enrolling you all in Forks high, she’s worried about you falling behind because of the exile. She hasn’t said anything because she doesn’t want to overstep any boundaries, but if you’re that bored you could start going there from now on. I could drop you off and pick you up every day.”

“Yeah, cause I’d love to have to be stuck in a car with you twice a day. I have my own car, remember?”

Edward rolled his eyes, “I just figured it would give me something to do.”

“You have something to do. Remember Bella, your wife or mate or whatever?” Jacob said dismissively and Edward just looked away, “Besides, I don’t see much of a point in going back to school.”

“Why not?”

Jacob shook his head as he reached for a wrench, “Wolves never leave La Push, we just don’t do that. Someone has to protect the land. No point in studying when college and just leaving Forks in general just isn’t an option.”

“Sam is here.”

“Sam’s only focus is the res. You guys aren’t the only vampire’s in existence. Someone has to be here to protect Forks.”

“And that someone has to be you?”

Jacob sighed as he stood up straight as he set the wrench aside and wiped his hands again, “Look, my situation might not be ideal but I do love being a shifter. I love the feeling I get whenever I phase and just run into the forest as fast and long as I can. That’s something I’m willing to stay for to keep.”

“Why should you have to choose? You could leave Jacob.”

“And what? Run away with you? That’s something I can see going well. Every other vampire we came across would probably think you were keeping us as pets like the Volturi did.”

“You’re not our pets.”

“Guard dogs then.”

“You’re not-“ Edward let out a deep breath, “I know I’ve never said it but I do have a lot of respect for you.”

“Sure you do.”

“Yes I do, Jacob you have to understand. Vampires, we feel very strongly about our mates. It’s a possessive energy that we don’t really have a lot of control over.” Edward took a deep unnecessary breath, “We talked about this before but, the only reason I behaved that way around you was because of Bella. I know how you felt about her, I knew everything you could give her that I never could. I saw you as a threat. But I think, it isn’t even because we’re natural enemies, I think if we met before all this, before Bella: I truly could have considered you my friend. And I know it might be too late now after everything that’s happened, but I’d like us to be friends now.”

Jacob stared back at him in silence, mind oddly blank until the shifter gave a snort, “You’re right, it is too late.” Edward resisted the urge to deflate as Jacob turned around to face the hood again.

_‘But I guess I could give you a second chance’_

And then Edward smiled, the shifter glanced up at him and shook his head with a small smile of his own.

“So, how long do you think the other vampires are going to be staying in town?”

“Not sure, but they don’t really have much reason to stay.” Edward shrugged, “I heard Carmen and Eleazar talking about going back to  Alaska in a few days.”

Jacob hummed, “And Nahuel?”

Edward frowned, “I’m not sure. They’re very reclusive from what I can tell so I don’t think it’ll be too long.”

“Oh O.K.”

“This is the second time you’ve asked me about him.”

“And?”

“And if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you had some sort of feelings for him.”

Jacob paused, his head gave a tilt.

_‘And what if I did?’_

“He’s kind of cute.”

Edward gaped in shock.

“He’s a vampire.”

“Half vampire, he has the benefit of not smelling like the undead.” Jacob said with a grin.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Why not?”

“You barely know him?”

“Oh please, how long did you know Bella before you started stalking her? And don’t bother lying to me cause she told me about it.”

Edward sputtered for a moment, “He feeds on humans.”

“Yesterday Esme made us empanadas.”

“Jacob.” Edward said straining the shifter’s name causing said shifter to pause and look up at him, “You can’t have feelings for Nahuel.”

“And why not?”

“Because…”

Jacob rolled his eyes, but still gave a smile, “Don’t worry leech boy, you’re still my favourite parasite… After Esme and Shorty, and the Doc and Hulk and Emo and Barbie.”

Edward couldn’t help but scoff, “I’m touched.”

Jacob gave a snort and the telepath shook his head, “I just don’t understand… since when are you even attracted to men?”

“You’re kidding, right? Thought you were supposed to be a mind reader.” Jacob arched a brow, “I’m bisexual, Cullen.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, Oh. Is that a problem for you? Cause I don’t give a shit either way.”

“It’s not a problem I’m just… surprised.”

“Whatever. The fact that he’s half vampire doesn’t bother me much either, I mean I put up with you and I don’t even really like you. At least Nahuel’s cute.”

“Yes, he’s cute you already said that.” Edward said suddenly feeling annoyed.

“I guess it could’ve been nice if his skin was a little cooler.”

Edward looked at him, “Then he wouldn’t be half vampire.”

“I just always feel so hot you know,” Jacob said with a pause as he stared at the engine seeming to have forgotten about who he was talking to. “Cold skin would feel nice.”

Edward’s head gave a tilt, Jacob seemed to let out a sigh as he removed the tools he had resting on the side of the bonnet to put in the tool box before shutting the hood of the car. He wiped his hands one more time before he reached out to rub the back of his neck, leaving an oil smear across glowing bronze skin.

“I’ll finish this tomorrow, I need a shower.”

The shifter jumped and almost froze when he felt an ice-cold hand on his skin, right over where he was rubbing before. The shifter spun around to look up at the vampire in confusion-

“What’re you-“

_“You got oil on your neck.” Edward said as his hand slid across the shifters skin over the stain, marvelling at the heat he could feel sinking into his skin while simultaneously wondering what on earth possessed him to touch the shifter in the first place, he just suddenly felt this overwhelming desire to-_

_Jacob frowned but didn’t pull away only to shut his eyes for a brief moment with a sigh, “That actually feels really good.”_

_And then Edward felt himself draw even closer to the shifter, closing the distance between them to seal their lips in a kiss. Surprisingly enough Jacob didn’t pull away, didn’t start freaking out and start cussing the vampire out. Instead he wrapped his arms around Edward’s neck to pull him closer and stepped back so he was leaning against the hood of the red convertible behind him. Edward went all too willingly, bracing his hands on either side of Jacob’s hips on the car as he deepened the kiss. Jacob moaned spreading his legs apart a little further as the vampire moved closer until they were pressed up right against each other. The telepath was about to lift Jacob’s legs to wrap around his waist when the sound of a door opening reached their ears._

_“Jacob?”_

_The two immediately pulled apart, Jacob’s eyes went wide as he looked off to the side pushing the other away._

_“Hide.”_

_Edward immediately pulled away_ and all at once it’s like…

It was so strange, all of the sudden it was like a blanket of fog just lifted right off of them.

Edward disappeared around the corner just as Carlisle entered the garage. Jacob stared after him wondering what on earth just happened.

“Jacob?”

“Uh yeah, hey.” The shifter said turning to face the vampire and Carlisle frowned at how flustered the shifter seemed.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine, you just surprised me that’s all.” Jacob said with a brief laugh to brush it off, “What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing really. Esme thought you might like to have some take out for tonight. We weren’t sure what you’d all like so we brought a little bit of everything. Pizza, McDonalds, Taco Bell, Chick-fil-e-”

“Wow, a couple of whoppers would’ve been fine.”

Carlisle gave a wry smile, “Well, we don’t mind much. Going through a drive-thru was a new experience and admittedly a little overwhelming.”

Jacob gave a snort, “I get it vampires don’t do food. I’ll be up in a minute.”

The blonde nodded his head just as Jacob turned to the car to start cleaning up a bit more as he tried to sort out his thoughts, only for Carlisle to turn back to follow. “You know Jacob, Esme and I were thinking that it might be nice if you and the rest of the pack started going to Forks high. It’s been a few weeks since you’ve been to school and we’re worried you might be falling behind. You wouldn’t have to worry about anything, we could get you enrolled and Alice has been dying for an excuse to force you all into going shopping with her.”

Jacob sighed, “Sure.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean there’s nothing better to do. As long as Shorty doesn’t try to turn me into her personal barbie doll, then it’d be really cool if you could help us settle into school.”

Carlisle smiled, “That’s great, I’ll tell Esme.”

“Though I don’t really see much of a point. Not like I’m going anywhere.” Jacob mumbled out only to pause when the vampire suddenly grasped his chin and forced his head up to make eye contact.

“Jacob you can choose to do anything you want to with your life. Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Life has to be experienced, it should never be wasted.”

Jacob flushed, “Yeah, yeah. There’s no need to be so dramatic. I’ll go to school dad.”

Carlisle smiled, _“Good.” And then the vampire kissed him. Pressing a soft kiss against Jacob’s forehead._

_Jacob let out a shuddering sigh when the hand on his chin slid up to cup the side of his head, fingers reaching up into the shifter’s hair. Jacob tilted his head back and Carlisle moved even closer leaning down to speak against the shifter’s ear, “Good boy.”_

_“Carlisle.” Jacob breathed_ and Carlisle suddenly blinked, not realising what he’d done until he pulled back and saw the shifter staring at him with wide eyes as he braced himself against the hood of the red convertible behind him.

“Uh…”

Carlisle pulled away, trying and actually succeeding in seeming like there was nothing at all wrong with their interaction. “Don’t forget to wash your hands. Hurry up, I hear reheating take out is a bad idea.”

“Uh yeah.”

And then Carlisle turned and left the room completely confused by his own actions. He just… his body just moved of its own will and he kissed Jacob. It was a kiss on the temple though, innocent when you think about it. But why did he do that?

Jacob had the same thoughts running through his mind and so did Edward who stood silently seething in the shadows of the room.

“What on earth?”

“That was so weird.”

“What the fuck?!”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It started raining.

Quite suddenly actually but Embry didn’t mind much.

He was out in the forest, lying naked on his back at the mouth of a large cave. Water fell softly around him, raindrops tapping like light cold finger tips dancing over his exposed skin. He forgot to grab some cut offs before running out into the forest but it didn’t really matter. No one comes here anyway.

It’s a remote spot deep in the forest, he found it the first time he phased a year ago. It was quiet and secluded, far away from the res and the vampires and his mom and every other problem he had going in his life. Embry often went out there on his own to just sit and think or just relax whenever he had a particularly rough day. It was always nice when it rained, he could lie back feel the rain cool his skin ever so slightly and just lose himself in his own thoughts for a while. It also helped that shapeshifters couldn’t get sick, so he could stay out for as long as he wanted.

Things have been rough lately, what with Sam exiling them and his mother freaking the fuck out when she found out about it. Embry hasn’t really spoken to her since he left and he heard from Billy that the council had quite literally banned Tiffany from contacting her son, not that it really matters since he knows he can’t tell her the truth anyway. Tiffany didn’t take any of that well and planned on driving out to go see her son council be damned. But Billy quickly intervened since he knew that would just lead to a whole new host of problems. He managed to calm her down, convinced her that the arrangement was only temporary, that the council just needed some time to figure some things out. Tiffany wasn’t satisfied with this answer but she agreed to stay put, if only so Embry wouldn’t get in any trouble.

It’s all a mess.

But… not as bad as it could be. The Cullens were nice enough, well most of them were anyway. They managed to deal with the smell well enough so living with the vampires wasn’t too bad.

Its all a mess, but it could’ve been worse.

Embry went out to the spot in the woods because he just wanted to get away from everyone for a minute. The house was practically empty anyway but he hadn’t really been out there in a while.

The shifter let out a soft sigh, taking in a deep breath of the cool  forest air only for his eyes to snap open before he quickly sat up when he caught the scent of sickly-sweet bleach through the scent of rain. Embry’s eyes went wide when he saw the figure standing over him, standing with his head tilted as he stared down at the shifter and Embry flushed a horrible dark red.

It’s one of the vampire’s that’s been hanging around the Cullens, one of Carlisle’s friends. He was one of the less dangerous vampires so Embry could forget the danger of being caught all alone by a vampire and focus on the embarrassment of being caught all alone by a vampire completely naked.

The shifter yelped and scrambled back. The vampire smirked.

“Oh please, don’t move on my account.”

Embry pulled his legs up to try and hide some of his modesty. This felt different from normally just phasing in front of a vampire. With no anger or apparent threat of danger, Embry felt weirdly vulnerable.

“What’re you doing here?”

“I was just about to ask you the same thing.” The vampire’s hands slipped from his pockets up to his shirt to start undoing the buttons, “I was out hunting when I noticed you. You were lying so still I was worried that you were hurt. Carlisle’s a dear friend and I know how much he cares for all of you.”

Embry watched as the vampire took off his shirt, exposing  pale marble skin with hard toned muscle underneath, a single black pendant dangling from his neck and lying against his chest. Garrett took a step forward and held the shirt out to the shifter. Embry hesitated before he took it, quickly getting the hint.

“Thanks.”

“So, what are you doing here?”

Embry shrugged holding the black silk material up to see and realised that it might actually be big enough to wear and help him hide most of what needed to be hidden. He quickly slipped it on.

“Nothing, I just come here to think sometimes.”

“Ah.” Garrett said looking around the cave and then out to the picturesque view just outside, “I see the appeal.”

It was silent between them for a brief moment until the shifter finally let out a soft sigh, “O.K so you checked on me and I’m O.K. You can go now.”

Garrett looked over to the shifter and smirked, “Is that your way of getting rid of me wolf?”

“Kind of.” Embry admitted and Garrett chuckled, “You realize that this isn’t the first time I’ve seen you naked before. I have seen you phase. Either way you don’t have anything to be embarrassed about.”

Embry frowned, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Garrett smirked as he shook his head, “Nothing. How long do you plan on staying out here?”

Embry shook his head, “Not long.”

Garrett’s head gave a tilt, he reached out a hand towards the teen and Embry let out a heavy sigh as he reluctantly took it. But Embry forgot that he’d been lying out in the rain. Garrett pulled him up onto his feet but Embry still slipped. Garrett quickly moved to catch him and they ended up on the cold hard cave floor.

“Ow…” Embry groaned at the pain in his knees from the impact and Garrett chuckled. The shifter looked up and found himself practically crouched over the vampire and he wanted to glare at the amusement he saw in those blood red eyes when-

_Garrett reached out to touch the teen’s face, thumb gently brushing against his cheek. The shifter blushed, eyes going wide as he watched the vampire lean in closer._

_“Garrett-“_

_Before he could finish, the vampire silenced him with a kiss._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, you see him
> 
> Now you don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Long time no see
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews, a couple of them made me laugh
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See first chapter

_It felt so good._

_Heat exploded all over Garrett’s skin wherever the shifter touched him and he just wanted to feel more, he wanted to touch more. He wanted to absorb all of that warmth and immerse himself in it. He hasn’t felt this warm since he was still human._

_He lifted a hand to tangle into the shifter’s hair, while the other went around his waist, dragging the boy closer and earning a moan. Embry wrapped his arms tighter around the vampire, tilting his head to deepen the kiss as he crawled up onto Garrett’s lap, feeling his skin cool for the first time since he phased._ That cold is also what caused him to suddenly remember himself, the figure before him and the situation he was in.

“Wait.” The shifter gasped breaking the kiss, Garrett’s hands started to wander over him, dragging the boy even closer just as Embry spoke.

“What are we doing?”

“I don’t know?” Garrett said even as he leaned in to drag his teeth all along the shifter’s throat, pausing at his pulse and earning a sharp gasp. “Do you want to stop?”

“No.” Embry groaned, “Don’t stop.”

Garrett then flipped them over and Embry’s breath hitched as his back hit the ground. Garrett ripped the shirt open and buttons scattered across the cave floor, before licking a long stripe going all the way from the shifter’s stomach up to his neck before he sealed their lips in another kiss. Embry’s hands went into the vampire’s hair, dragging him even closer while Garrett’s hand suddenly wrapped around his cock and stroked. He arched into the vampire’s touch, moaning deeply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He started watching this man because of Bella and Edward.

When he saw them in Volterra they seemed to share such a strong bond, it was a love that he remembered only from his connection to his beloved Didyme. Marcus was sure that they would make it for the long haul, provided that Aro’s meddling didn’t influence them too much.

Then he saw them together after she was turned and somehow, they seemed different. They’re bond seemed weaker. It was the strangest thing. Emotional connections are meant to strengthen once a human is changed into a vampire, not become weaker. But Edward’s bond to Bella was weaker, they seemed to be drifting apart. Marcus became curious to know why.

After the final confrontation happened and Aro was appeased by the girl’s turning and he wasn’t able to provoke anyone from the Olympic coven into incurring punishment. They were meant to leave, Marcus decided to stay.

He wanted to know what changed between Edward and Bella, he wanted to know why they weren’t as close as they were before. It wasn’t too hard convincing Aro that they needed to keep an eye on the Cullens for a bit longer, just to be sure that they really wouldn’t become a threat. It was easy because of the wolves.

Aro was threatened by their presence, threatened at the prospect of such powerful creatures being allied to the Olympic coven. It’s also needless to say that the shifters had Caius on edge as well.

Aro decided to have some of the guard stay in Forks to keep an eye on the Cullens for a few months while the rest went back to Volterra. Demetri, Alec, Jane and Felix would stay behind. Marcus volunteered to stay as well under the guise of making sure they didn’t start up any trouble with the shifters. They were going only to observe. It wouldn’t do for any rumours to start circulating about the Volturi unjustly antagonising covens without provocation.

So they stayed, mostly able to avoid detection.

It was the day after the confrontation that Marcus saw Billy Black for the first time.

He’d gone to the Cullen house to see Edward and Bella, see if he couldn’t see the reason for their weakening bond. It was mid-afternoon, when a truck pulled up in front of the house. A woman got out from the driver’s seat with long raven hair and bronze skin, she looked like she was in her early forties. She went around the car to take the wheelchair from the truck bed before going around to the passenger side door. It opened and out came a man who carefully slid into the wheelchair. The shifters came running out of the house moments later.

One of them, the youngest one, ran up to the woman to wrap her in a hug while the female followed close behind. Marcus could feel the maternal bond between them, he knew this was the boy and girl’s mother. Jacob Black, the shifter’s pack alpha was with them, he seemed to give the man in the wheelchair a smile as he leaned down to hug him as well.

Paternal. Jacob’s father.

They all went into the house, Marcus ignored them. He could feel Edward and Bella on the other side of the house, feel their bond weakening a little with every second that passed. Marcus frowned as he watched them sitting curled together on the bed of Edward’s room. Nothing seemed outwardly wrong with them, they seemed the same as they were before, but their bond was crumbling Marcus could feel it.

He went back around to the front of the house and found Jacob sitting with his father on the porch. The boy smiled, shook his head while his father laughed, a warm low sound that had Marcus’ lips twitching up the slightest bit.

“I miss this.” The man said looking over to his son, “It’s gotten a little lonely since you left.”

Jacob looked away, “I can’t come back dad. Two alphas can’t exist in the same territory you know that.”

“You could take over in La Push.”

“I don’t want to be La Push’s alpha. I never wanted to be alpha at all. This is just. Sam didn’t leave me any other choice.”

The man gave a sad smile, “I understand, just don’t be a stranger.”

Jacob smiled back, pulling his father into a hug.

It was sweet. Jacob’s father, whose name Marcus would learn was Billy Black, left a few moments later. Marcus decided to follow them onto the reservation. Edward and Bella weren’t yielding any information for him so he decided to take up a brief distraction and watched Billy instead.

The human didn’t do much. He spent his days roaming around his small house. Watched television, read a book every now and then, cooked all his meals. Every now and then he’d get a visitor. Leah and Seth’s mother, Sue, would bring a bag of groceries and chat to him for a while, some of the other wolves would stop by and say hello. Charlie Swan visited often. Marcus was surprised to find that he was Bella’s father. He could sense a bond around the man that followed behind him, it was tattered and frayed. A paternal bond. Marcus traced it back to Bella but on her end the bond seemed almost none-existent. She’d moved on passed him. Marcus couldn’t help but find it a bit sad, especially since Bella seemed to be all the man ever wanted to talk about.

Billy would go out sometimes, either to see Jacob or just around the reservation. Once Marcus watched him and Charlie Swan go fishing.

Billy liked to cook. Billy liked to read.

Marcus could appreciate that.

If he thinks back far enough, he could remember what it was like when he was human. He used to love food. It’s one of the few things he missed about being human. But then he was turned and later he met Didyme and then she-

It all feels like such a long time ago.

Billy made simple things pasta, pies, omelettes. Marcus liked it when he made chilly. The scent of the spices and herbs always became so strong that Marcus would actually be able to smell it the way it was intended and not masked by the vampire’s inherent distaste for human food.

Billy liked to read usually it was the same set of books. Marcus wondered if it was simply because he didn’t have any others. He couldn’t really tell what the man liked. There was a copy of 1984, Jane Austin’s Emma, a history book on the second world war and Lord of the flies. Marcus found it strange and oddly endearing. On a whim and without a second thought, he went to Seattle, bought two books; Shakespeare’s collective works. You can’t go wrong with Shakespeare, right?

He set the tomes down at Billy’s doorstep and waited until the man came back from a council meeting. The man had frowned, leaned over to pick up the books before glancing around himself in confusion. Marcus half expected Billy to either leave them there or throw them away. But he kept them.

Billy started reading through the books.

Marcus noticed that he’d go back and reread Anthony and Cleopatra and the Taming of the Shrew. He felt himself smiling as he watched Billy sit and read for what had to be hours but what felt like only a few minutes for Marcus. He liked to watch but he was always mindful of the wolves, made sure that they never caught his scent.

Eventually he forgot to think of Bella and Edward, the whole reason he decided to stay in Forks in the first place. He forgot to check in with the other members of the Volturi so he truly had absolutely no idea what any of them were getting up to. Billy Black had suddenly just become entirely too distracting. So much so that he almost forgot to feed. Not that he ever really fed much before they went to Forks. His depressive state left him unable to move on most days let alone find the strength to get out and hunt. Usually Aro would have to throw a bloody corpse at his feet just so he wouldn’t end up starving himself. But since he started watching Billy, he suddenly became more conscious of his need for blood.

He started feeling hungry.

That was a new feeling.

He needed to feed, he’d find himself watching Billy sleep sometimes and suddenly feel overwhelmed with the urge to-

He had to hunt, but he didn’t want to leave Forks for too long. But feeding anywhere in or even near Forks would draw too much attention if word got out about some strange, animal attack.

But he needed to feed.

He headed up north. He’d intended on just finding a random human and heading back after he’d fed. He didn’t think he’d need more than one. But the moment he’d found a human, cornered him in a dark alley and sank his teeth into its skin, something inside of him just suddenly caught fire and he felt ravenous. He went through four humans that night, it wasn’t pretty. Marcus isn’t entirely sure what came over him but that didn’t stop him from going back just in time to see Billy wake up and eat breakfast.

He saw Billy make pancakes in the kitchen and decided to forget about the feeding incident a few hours before.

That afternoon Billy went fishing with Charlie again. Marcus decided to wander around the house. He looked at the pictures. The ones of Billy and Jacob and what Marcus would assume was his wife and two daughters. It struck a chord in him. Didyme had always spoken about the desire to have children and Marcus had wished he could’ve given his wife her wish but, being what they are that wouldn’t been impossible. From what he could tell, Billy’s wife had passed away and his daughters moved away. It was just him and Jacob before Jacob was forced to leave because of the tension between him and the other alpha Sam, now Billy’s alone.

The thought made Marcus feel-

…

It made him feel odd.

He stayed closer than ever after that, even following Billy when he went out with Charlie or Sue or went out to council meetings. He found himself get increasingly more annoyed with Charlie who would so easily draw laughter or a smile from the Quileute’s lips. Made him ache whenever he watched the man sleep every night, hear his heartbeat thump softly in his chest. Billy would fall asleep in his chair more than just a few times. Marcus would sneak in and put him in bed. In the morning he’d have to stifle his laughter since Billy clearly remembered that he never made it to bed and wondered how on earth he got there. It’s not in his way to meddle with humans but he found himself with the distinct desire to draw Billy’s attention. Almost wishing that the human would catch him just once.

He started getting more and more reckless around the Quileute. He’d move around the house when Billy was there and awake, he’d be less careful in hiding his scent from the pack, until finally Marcus just gave up all together.

It was late at night.

Billy woke with a start, something suddenly compelled him to open his eyes and ejected him from his sleep. The Quileute looked around himself, blinking wildly at his surroundings until he found a dark figure sitting on the edge of his bed. Billy resisted the urge to scream, instead he just froze. That’s when the figure suddenly spoke.

“You must have had such a happy life.” The man paused but didn’t turn back to face the human. Only kept staring at something he held in his hands, “Fulfilling.”

“What-“ Billy swallowed hard as he used his arms to squirm back and away from the man, “Who are you?”

Marcus looked up and almost instantly Billy’s eyes widened on shock and fear at the bright red orbs that fixed on him.

“My name is Marcus.”

“How did you get here? What do you want?”

Marcus gave a humourless snort, “I’m not sure. I’ve been watching you for the past few months, though I have no idea why.” the vampire turned so he was facing he human and Billy realised that the thing in his hands was a picture frame with a picture of him, Jacob, Sarah and the twins. “I find myself feeling inexplicably drawn towards you.”

Billy didn’t reply, Marcus didn’t expect him to. He simply looked down at the picture in his hands, “It’s so difficult, finding someone to love. Dedicating your whole life to them only to just lose them. When I met Didyme I was sure that I’d spend the rest of my life with her but then I lost her and now…” Marcus trailed off as he looked up at the human to find him still staring with fear and just a hint of something else, “I’ve been watching you.”

Billy started to frown only for his eyes to go wide, “You-… You bought the books.”

Marcus’ lips twitched up into a smile, “Yes.”

“And you’ve been putting me in my bed.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“You’re,” Marcus paused, “Distracting,”

“I’m distracting?”

“I’m not sure why.”

“You’re not here to kill me.” Billy said quietly as he looked away and seemed to take a deep breath, “What do you want?” he said, this time with his voice sounding much steadier.  

“I think,” Marcus’ head gave a tilt, “I might want you.”

The Quileute blinked, “Excuse me?”

“What do you want?”

“What do I-“ Billy let out a sigh of frustration, “I want you out of my house, leech.”

Marcus scoffed, “I’m not sure if I can do that.”

The human raked a hand through his hair, “How did you get passed the border without being seen?”

“I’ve been around for more than five hundred years. I know how to hide my presence.”

“Are you with the Cullens?”

“No.”

“Well if you are here to kill me-“

“If I wanted to do that, I could have done it months ago.” Marcus said simply and Billy paused, taking in a deep breath.

“What do you want?”

Marcus  paused set the picture aside before moving closer to the other man, Billy flinched and moved back.

“Stay still.” The vampire said as he settled beside the human, leaning in so their faces was only a few inches apart. Billy was breathing hard; his heart was beating wildly in his chest. He was scared and he hated himself for it. Marcus noticed.

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Then what-“

_Billy’s eyes went wide when Marcus closed the distance between them and kissed him. His hands clenched on the bedsheets and it really was all he could do not to move as the vampire tilted his head and worked his mouth open. He could barely feel the human’s heat through his cold skin, but it was still there. Beckoning Marcus closer and compelling him to lean in closer. He could feel Billy’s hands go up to clench against his shoulders, twisting in the material of his cloak, hear his heart hammering in his chest and the blood rushing through his veins._

_He broke the kiss when the urge to bite suddenly surged through him, Billy gasped staring at the vampire with wide eyes and Marcus stared back._

_“Why?” that’s all that Billy asked and Marcus shook his head, eyes running over the human’s face taking in every detail before he answered._

_“I want you.” Marcus his voice filled with the awe of realisation as he started moving over the human, Billy swallowed hard as he continued, “I want to rip your throat out, gorge myself on your blood. I want you to scream my name as I take you apart.”_

_“Wait-“_

_“I want you to submit yourself to me, completely.” Marcus whispered softly, almost threateningly._

_“And if I refused?”_

_Marcus’ head gave a tilt, “Your cooperation isn’t necessary.”_

_Billy froze even as Marcus continued, “But it doesn’t have to be that way.”_

_“Marcus-“_

_“I want you and I know you want me, I can feel it.” Marcus said moving in closer to the human, taking in his scent all along his throat and Billy couldn’t stop himself from swallowing hard and shifting back on the bed._

_“Of course, you don’t have to give in to me.” Marcus whispered and Billy let out a soft sigh._

_“I-“_

_“But I won’t have you away from me.”_

_“What-“_

Billy didn’t have the chance to finish his sentence as he was suddenly swept up, right off the bed and the air suddenly seemed to move around him in a blur. The house was empty a moment later. In the morning, Sam would come to the house to check up on Billy for the first time in ages, he would find it empty with nothing but the scent of vampire laying thick and heavy in the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared’s been having this feeling lately. Like someone was watching him, like someone was always there. He’d wake up in the middle of the night because of it. He’d end up walking into walls because of it. What’s worse is that Jared’s pretty sure he’s started hallucinating because of it too. Because seriously, this cannot be happening right now right.

The lake was floating.

Not the whole thing but a large amount of water was flowing up into the air like some sort of upside-down waterfall.

“What the hell?”

The wolf stared at the scene before him in shock. He’d gone to the beach to meet with the pack. He got there early since he just seemed to have more time since he and Kim broke up. Everything was fine at first. The water was still and there was a cool breeze in the air. Jared had shut his eyes for a moment to take in the fresh scent of pine from the forest only to gape when he opened his eyes and found the aforementioned upside-down waterfall.

Jared blinked repeatedly, rubbed his eyes and even tried splashing water on his face, but the upside-down lake didn’t disappear.

“How-“ and then he saw movement, out the corner of his eye. A shadow moved between the trees in the forest nearby. Jared frowned as he stepped closer to the wall of trees only to stop when-

“Jared! Hey!”

Jared spun around with a start only to sigh and shut his eyes at who he saw, “Quil! Jesus, you almost scared the shit out of me.”

Quil only looked at him with a smile, “Seriously? I called out to you like, four times. What’s got you so distracted?”

“Seriously, you say that like you don’t see it.”

“See what?”

“See the… water.” Jared’s eyes went wide all over again as he turned around and everything looked perfectly normal. The lake wasn’t floating, no upside-down waterfall, the waters softly brushed up against the shores before going back.

“The hell…”

“Are you sure you’re feeling O.K?” Quil asked and Jared swallowed hard.

“I – Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Jared shook his head, “What’s up?”

“Sam’s called a meeting with the council; we need to go over to his place right now. Apparently, it’s an emergency.”

“An emergency? What happened?”

“I don’t, Sam looked pretty freaked out though so we should probably get going.” Quil explained as he turned around already getting ready to phase, “I already called the others, they should be there by now.”

“Right.” Jared said, looking back to the lake one more time with his brows pulled together in a tight line.

“Jared, let’s go!”

“Uh yeah, right.” Jared turned away from the water, resisting the urge to look back when he got that feeling again and a shiver ran down his spine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Embry!”

The wolf jumped. Leah frowned as she approached her packmate.

“What’s with you?”

Embry blushed even as he shook his head, “Nothing. I-I’m fine you just surprised me that’s all.”

“Okay.” Leah said still frowning as she stepped closer to the wolf, “Where were you? You’ve been gone all day and Jake was-“ the girl cut herself off, her nose twitched and she stepped closer to Embry to take in a deep breath of his scent. She pulled back; her eyes narrowed down in suspicion. “Why do you smell like vampires and shame?”

Embry’s eyes widened as he took a step back, “I-“

Embry was cut off when Seth came running towards them.

“Leah! Embry!” they turned to face the boy only to frown at the panicked look in his eyes.

“Seth what-“

“It’s Billy! He’s gone! Jacob just got the message from Sam, they’ve called a meeting with the Cullens-”

“Whoa slow down.” Leah frowned, “Billy’s gone? Gone where?”

“He disappeared.” Leah’s eyes went wide and Embry gasped.

“What do you mean he disappeared? Billy wouldn’t just leave-“

“Sam doesn’t think that he just left.” Seth explained swallowing hard, “Sam went to go check up on Billy this morning and found the house empty.”

Embry took a deep breath, “Maybe he spent the night at Charlie’s again, it wouldn’t be the first time-“

“There was a vampire scent all over the house when Sam got there… They think he was taken by a vampire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm such a tease
> 
> No lemon just yet, I wanted to focus on the story a little more
> 
> Please review

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please review


End file.
